Welcome to Dying
by Watashinomori
Summary: Remus Lupin enfrenta sozinho os primeiros anos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts. Se ao menos ele fosse um garoto como qualquer outro... :tem slash implícito, se não gosta não precisa ver como slash...:


**Welcome To Dying**

**N/A:** Uma song relacionada a Doce Como Um Anjo (não precisa ler para entender...). É uma fic minha, resumindo tem slash sim, apesar de ser escondidinho... rsrs Ah sim, sobre direitos autorais (serve pra todas as minhas fics) Num preciso explicar da JK e o resto, intonce vamo pra parte que me interessa... ela é minha, agora se tu quiser pegar e dizer que é tua eu vou rir da tua cara por ter pegado os trambolho que eu escrevo, agora se você me pedir encarecidamente ela pra pôr em qualquer lugar (serve piras, lareira, rios, esgotos, vasos sanitários etc) eu vou dar... mas pede antes... ou ao menos manda um mailzinho falando: "Peguei tua fic... esse eh o endereço... vlw!"... ok... chega d baboseira e vamo ler a fic...

_Close to insanity_

_Beyond the realms I've been_

_At darkest places_

_I'm crying_

_"The dragon flies"_

_Something savage_

_Is yearning for me_

_I'm waiting afraid for the night_

_What will be_

_I've lost myself_

_A few days ago_

_It's touching my soul_

_And a vision of past dreams_

_Comes true_

Era lua cheia, como sempre já estava na casa dos gritos antes que fosse noite. Estava aguardando a lua despontar no céu e a agonia inteira retornar. Sorrindo melancolicamente ele levantou e fechou as janelas. Seu corpo doía com a antecipação da chagada teatral da lua e seus efeitos.

Ao longe, agora fora da visão do garoto o sol começa a desaparecer, dando lugar a uma bela e mortal lua redonda, na sua pior fase. Um tremor perpassou seu corpo, avisando o que logo começaria.

Jogara o relógio fora, mas sabia que ainda tinha muito tempo antes da transformação. Horas de agonia consciente. Vendo tudo ao seu redor parecer minúsculo frágil esperando para ser quebrado, arranhado, para ser derrotado pelo monstro impassível. Aquele que levava a alma daquele garoto doce. Um monstro horrível, que existia apenas para o menino não existisse por sete longas noites. Suficiente para levá-lo a exaustão física e mental.

_Welcome to dying_

_I don't let it out_

_Welcome to dying_

_Look to the mirror it shows what I am_

_Welcome to dying_

_This town must burn now_

_Welcome to dying_

_Can't you see_

_The dragon's seed bears in me_

Chorar não mudava nada, mas ainda assim chorava. Estava vivendo um inferno. Desde que nascera uma maldição. Desde que morrera para o mundo. Desde que suas memórias alcançam. A vida doce e pura de uma criança normal fora apagada para ele.

-Eu mereço – murmurou sozinho de encontro a uma janela.

O inverno estava muito rigoroso. A janela tão fria quanto sua alma. Não, nada podia ser mais fria que ela. Nada, nem o próprio frio.

-Preciso me esquentar. Mas temo machucar alguém. Eu sou um monstro.

Sozinho e com frio ele apenas observa a neve cair. Um garoto de cabelos negros compridos e olhos bem azuis se aproxima. Tinha sua idade provavelmente. Sorria. Ele o viu se aproximar invejando a sua vida. Quase a desejando.

-Não deseje o para os outros o que você não quer para você... mesmo que você tenha.

-Você fala muito sozinho, sabia? Você é maluco? – perguntou ainda sorrindo.

-Eu sou alguém com quem você não devia falar.

-Por quê? Vai me bater?

-Não, porque você não vai querer falar comigo, só isso.

-Realmente eu não falo com rabugentos.

E seu sorriso aumentou. Não conseguiu deixar de esboçar um sorriso fraco diante da brincadeira. Mas seu corpo ainda doía da última lua cheia, o dia anterior.

-Não te vi na aula faz uma semana, e quando perguntei a professora ela fugiu.

-Minha tia adoeceu, então minha mãe mandou tomar conta dela.

O garoto gargalhou. Ele sentiu mais inveja ainda. Sentiu o rosto corando. Queria muito ser assim.

-Sou Sirius Black.

-Remus Lupin.

-Remus, quer jogar xadrez?

_The one who's been before_

_Many times I terrorized this town_

_Many times and here I start again_

_Now I'm stronger and so cold_

_Cold as ice_

_Returning is my destiny_

_Now I feel it's growing up in me_

_Now I feel it's burning deep in me_

_I'm not what I was before_

_Could I stop this dream_

_I'm a stranger to myself_

_And I cannot control_

Sua cabeça doeu. Terrivelmente. Seus amigos pararam de andar. Fazia um tempo que ele estranhava falar essa frase. Seus amigos. Passara a vida toda sozinho, até que Sirius o viu se lamentando e com seu sorriso contagiante o chamou para jogar. Minutos depois um garoto de óculos se aproximou elogiando todas as suas jogadas. Desde então não se separaram. Mas se eles soubessem, se sequer desconfiassem. Não. Eles não podiam imaginar. Mas parecia que a fera se alimentava de suas alegrias, como um dementador faminto que entra numa festa. Ele crescia e ficava incontrolável. Na lua cheia anterior ele acordou do lado de fora da sala.

-Remmie, o que houve? – como sempre Sirius foi o primeiro a chegar.

Seu amigo tocou sua cabeça e ele se permitiu apóia-la nas mãos grandes dele. James, o garoto de óculos, acariciou o topo de sua cabeça preocupado. Remus cedia às carícias, para evitar a lembrança.

-Remmie, o que houve? – a voz de Sirius soou mais rigorosa agora, como um chamado desesperado.

-Nada – disse acordando do seu meio transe. – Apenas dor de cabeça.

Se desvencilhou das mãos dos amigos que o olhavam assustados. Não era uma simples dor de cabeça. Era seu monstro tentando acabar com sua felicidade, para que ele parasse de resistir, parasse de lutar. Uma luta que ele sabia que estava perdida.

_Welcome to dying_

_The dragon's breath I don't let it out_

_I'm a savage_

_It's too late for me_

_The other side's taking control and I know_

_There's one way_

_I can walk alone_

_Or the dragon will fly_

_And a growing fear's all that I feel_

Era tarde e ele estava sozinho, sentia a fera caminhar, mas não podia ver. Agora era resumido apenas a um pensamento sombrio de uma criatura metade monstro e metade ele mesmo. Um fio de pensamento apenas. Não era razão ou consciência, era apenas um pensamento que o fazia sentir mais repugnante. Um pensamento que sumia completamente quando voltava ao controle. Mas como agora a fera estava mais poderosa, temia que a sua única parte viva durante as luas cheias sumisse também.

Era tarde demais, não havia retorno. O lobisomem mandava. Quer ele quisesse ou não. Eram as decisões da fera. Ele era apenas um resquício de sanidade, que aos poucos sumia.

Mas um dia ele não teria como viver com isso mais. Ou ele vencia ou ela. E a fera parecia mais propícia a ganhar. Ela era mais forte, determinada e não havia perdido a vontade de viver. A criatura estava vencendo agora. A consciência Remus Lupin foi cruelmente apagada do corpo monstruoso do lobisomem, assim que ele enfiou as garras na própria barriga. Remus sumiu até a manhã, estava morto por assim dizer.

_Welcome to dying_

_Can't you see_

_The dragon's seed bears in me_

_Spread my wings and fly away_

_I spread my wings and fly away_

_I spread my wings and fly away_

Acordou assustado àquela manhã. Sentia seu corpo dolorido. Viu o sangue que escorria. Não lembrava de nada, mas não como sempre. Ele sabia, tinha certeza a fera o vencera. Ela arranjara um jeito de matá-lo por completo.

Ela estaria livre de agora em diante, pois todo o controle de Remus sumira. Ele agora era apenas um peão no grande jogo de xadrez em que o lobisomem seria o rei a ser protegido. Alguém a ser sacrificado para que o ser maior sobreviva. E a fera começaria a matá-lo ainda mais do que já havia feito. Até que quando, ao fim, nenhum rastro de Remus Lupin existisse no mundo. E em seu lugar existisse a fera.


End file.
